Telecommunications networks are used to provide voice and data communication to an increasing number of subscribers. Conventional telecommunications architectures rely on switched circuit pathways. Newer architectures rely on routing of voice and data packets. The newer architectures, however, may need to satisfy a number of needs. For example, the voice and data communication may be based on a number of different communication protocols, which a telecommunications network may need to accommodate. Additionally, telecommunications networks may be required to provide a variety of features to subscribers. Consequently, newer telecommunications architectures creates challenges and opportunities for telecommunications networks.